


A Sneak Attack

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [36]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean is hit with a snowball by an unexpected assailant on his way to work.





	A Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Advent Calendar, Day 23 prompt: Snowball Fight

[ ](https://imgur.com/EH8IWMF)

On his way to work with Elijah, Sean stopped dead when a snowball hit him square in the middle of his back. It was soft and fluffy snow, so there was no pain, just surprise at the unexpected attack. Assuming it was one of the neighborhood kids up early, he turned around, and was surprised to see Elijah standing a few feet behind him, tossing another snowball from hand to hand, ready to throw again. He was grinning.

“So you wanna play, do you?” Sean asked, bending down and scooping up a handful of snow and fashioning it into a ball.

“Bet you’re a lousy shot,” Elijah taunted him, then had to eat his words, along with a mouthful of snow, when Sean’s throw caught him full in the face. Elijah brushed the snow from his face, but rather than uttering the obscenity Sean expected, his high-pitched giggle broke the morning silence.

A snowball fight ensued, and by the time they got to the diner, both their coats as well as their pants were soaked. When they came through the back door into the kitchen, Joe, The Lucky Clover’s cook, gave them a puzzled look. “What happened to you two?” he asked.

“Snowball attack by some of the neighborhood kids,” Sean told him, unable to keep from smiling.

“Yeah,” Elijah confirmed, “a sneak attack.”

Joe expected them to be furious about it, and gave them an even stranger look when instead, both Sean and Elijah erupted into gales of laughter.


End file.
